This invention relates to an improved aluminum alloy composition which is a sacrificial alloy especially useful for the fabrication of fin stock attached to aluminum tubing.
The use of galvanic anodes of aluminum, magnesium or zinc are known. Anode materials have, in the past, been used to protect pipe covered by soil, the hulls of ships in sea water, off shore oil well platform structures, and for many other applications.
Cathodic protection of aluminum materials is effected in a similar fashion. For example, the item being protected may be covered by a cladding or layer of sacrificial material. Thus, an aluminum alloy core may be clad with a sacrificial layer of aluminum or another aluminum alloy in order to provide cathodic protection. The core then provides the desired mechanical properties for the article whereas the cladding will provide appropriate cathodic protection.
Aluminum tubing is often used for heat exchangers. The tubing may be exposed to corrosive atmospheres or may carry materials which may be corrosive. In order to inhibit this corrosion, one must use some type of cathodic protection device. The present invention relates to an improved aluminum alloy useful in providing sacrificial cathodic protection particularly in combination with aluminum tubing, for example, in a heat exchanger.